totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tormented One
The Tormented One is a character in Total Drama Sujira. She lives inside Kazumi's mind, having been comprised of the former's horrific past as a child. The Tormented One wants to seek revenge against all who wronged Kazumi (even if it happens to be the people she cherished). According to the creator, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, she is the most downright brutal and darkest character in the series. In Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, because Kazumi was said to have died, The Tormented One also expired along with her. Appearance Because she is a figment of Kazumi's own imagination, The Tormented One bears some of Kazumi's appearance traits such as her hairstyle (color included) and the exact same crimson markings. TTO, however, also has unique characteristics; this includes doll-esque purple eyes with accented blue lines below them and a tattered white dress. She usually bears a heavily grotesque smirk on her face. Usually when she makes her appearance, TTO also looks as if she has no arms and legs, which could make her somehow similar to a normal ghost. Personality The Tormented One acts as if she has a vast superiority complex over all. Not only is she a major sociopath, but also power-hungry, hoarse with rage, unrealistically sadistic, and vindictive. She represents a colossal majority of Kazumi's own fears when the latter was still in the stage of childhood. The Tormented One wants every single person in the universe to suffer greatly as a result of what has happened. She cares for absolutely no one but herself. History Sujira Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese Female *Reiko Takagi (Anime; shared with Noriaki Sugiyama) Male *Noriaki Sugiyama (Anime; shared with Reiko Takagi) English Female *Kate Higgins (Anime; shared with Todd Haberkorn) *Laura Bailey (Total Drama Sujira: Grand Rumble; shared with Todd Haberkorn) *Wendy Powell (Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code; shared with Todd Haberkorn) Male *Todd Haberkorn (Anime and Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code; shared with Kate Higgins); credited under '''Todd Stone '''for the former Trivial Facts *In the anime adaptation, The Tormented One's voice is an amalgamation of both Ryo and Kazumi's; said effect is even retained for the English dub. *She is said to be much more immaculate in power than any devil that MAR summoned; the members of the Akuma Forces probably count, too. Quotes *(To Kazumi Ushimora) "Wake up, you miserable swine! In no way should you be my host if you continue acting like this. If that's the case, then I would be happily obliged to kill you... Oh, horrified, are we? You are inside your very, very ugly mind, where I was given birth at. Because of the terrors you faced as a youngling, there might've been something building up inside of you that wanted to seek revenge... something that had the uncontrollable urge to despise the entire world. And you're here now staring at that "thing""! *(To Kazumi Ushimora) "A name? Please, why would someone such as myself need a horrible thing like that!? I go by many titles: The Fallen Figure, The Unrepented Deity, The Incorrigible Moon... You get the idea. Many "righteous" bastards know me officially as The Tormented One. The title is logical, for it represents you during the olden times. The details are now becoming distinctive enough for you... I hope." *(About Ryo Tetsumaki) "Huh. So THIS is the wretched fool who reformed my host! He certainly fits my "The Billions of Humans Awaiting Their Death" list. Anyone who is affiliated with Kazumi is immediately my sworn enemy. They all think the universe is a joyous sensation, but in reality, they're praising trash... the trash that I want to vanquish once and for all! This man before me is no exception!" *(To Kazumi Ushimora) "Insolent child! You've tried and tried to land a mere hit on me, but let us all face the truth: since I am a part of you, any abilities you possess belong to yours truly. If anything, I also have the skills of your reformer... Oh, yes, you know exactly who I'm referring to. And once you become depressed and contemplate suicide, remember that when you pass away, I join with you. It's better for you to go ahead and die now... There is no way you can go on in your current state of mind. Quit!!" *(Last words) "Dammit.... Dammit.... Damn it all. I cannot... believe this one girl... is accepting her death... with that disgusting smile on her face! She thinks I... I won't be at her side ever again... after everything that has happened. This world is very terrifying... Its inhabitants make me sick. I don't deserve to burn in Hell for this!" Category:Female characters Category:Others Category:Unknown race Category:Ushimora Category:Tetsumaki Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists